


Parting Is Such Sweetness

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Anubis has one last thing to leave behind.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Parting Is Such Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "a suit of midnight"

From the shadows Anubis smiled the sharp-toothed smile of the hunter, and drew some two handspans of his blade. He hardly needed to pull on his newfound power for something this simple.

His target prepared for sleep -- the fool -- without calling for his now swiftly dispatched guardians. And now only the thinnest of paper screens lay between them.

In the darkness of the breezeway, who would see another shadow?

Who would see the shiver of a screen, the soft spray of scarlet in the night?

Anubis could, after all, hardly depart this benighted world without leaving a parting gift behind --


End file.
